Shapes in the Clouds
by finisterrae
Summary: Santana always envied clouds. They were able to be whatever they wanted, go wherever the wanted.


**A/N: This is for someone who asked for Brittana fluff on Tumblr. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I am being bombarded with a whole bunch of ideas for stories. Not that I'm complaining or anything! But yeah, here's some fluffy goodness. Oh, and I don't own Glee, but that doesn't mean you guys can't enjoy this! Reviews = love! **

Santana was in her backyard, lying in the grass with her hands behind her head. Ever since she was a young girl the Latina loved to just lie out in her backyard, searching for patterns in the clouds that passed on by overhead. There was something about the ability to find the oddest of shapes in the sky that calmed her when her mind wandered to less than happy thoughts. Secretly, Santana envied the clouds. She knew it was stupid, hell way too childish, but she was insanely jealous of the freedom that the puffy white clouds had. They had the ability to take on the shape of whatever they wanted, whether it is a pirate ship or a guitar, they could be anything. The clouds could also go anywhere they wanted; they were free to move on to new spots in the sky.

Santana wasn't really sure how long she had been lying there, and really she couldn't find it in herself to care. For the first time, in an extremely long time, the brunette was finally happy. She had gotten good grades this year, rekindled her friendship with Quinn, and most importantly got back on track with her favorite blonde in the entire universe.

Brittany is the only person who truly understands the Latina. She probably knows Santana better than the Latina knows herself. It's as though the girls are two halves of a whole person. The brunette is at her best when she's around her best friend, and Santana knows it.

'_She's the only person who loves me for who I am. Everyone else is afraid of me, but she's just so full of love and trust. She can see the good in me, even when I can't.'_ The Latina thought to herself as she looked up at a large cloud.

"Looks like an ice cream cone." Santana said to herself.

"No way, that's totally a tennis racket."

Santana jerked her head to the left, only to lose her breath when she was met with stunning blue eyes looking back at her.

"Brittany! What are you doing here? I thought you were busy today?"

Brittany smiled brightly at the girl next to her. "I was, but I told my mom I couldn't go with her to pick out a dress for Charity."

Santana laughed gently. _'She's so damn cute, and she doesn't even know it.' _

Brittany moved closer to Santana then, their bodies touching and hair mixing together. The darker girl let out a content sigh and grabbed Brittany's hand. Their fingers laced immediately, and both girls smiled at the butterflies that simultaneously flooded their stomachs.

After a few minutes Santana broke the silence, her curiosity finally getting the best of her. "Why did you tell your mom you couldn't go with her?"

Brittany moved her head so that she could look at the brunette girl. "Because I missed you, and my pinky felt lonely."

Santana felt her breath hitch at the blonde girl's words. "I missed you too, Britt, even though we saw each other three days ago."

"I know but it felt like forever ago." Brittany stated with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The Latina noticed this, and positioned herself so that she was on her stomach, her face hovering over Brittany's own. For a split second Santana contemplated kissing the blonde girl, but settled for nuzzling into Brittany's neck.

"I know what you mean, B." Santana said softly into her friend's neck. "I can hardly go a day without thinking about you."

Brittany laughed and wrapped her arm around Santana's waist. "I don't think I can go an hour without thinking about you."

"Oh really?" Santana challenged. "Because I'm pretty sure I can't go a minute without thinking about you!"

The blonde girl giggled. "Well I think about you every second!"

Santana felt her mouth break out into a huge grin. "Okay, okay you win! All hail Queen Brittany!"

Brittany laughed happily. "You can't ever beat me San! I thought you knew that!"

"Well I had to try; Santana Lopez does not accept defeat lying down." The Latina said with a smile.

"But San, you're lying on me right now, so that makes no sense."

Santana let out a loud laugh. "You're right Britts, I guess you proved me wrong. Again!"

Brittany laughed. "All hail Queen Brittany!"

The brunette girl absentmindedly traced a heart on Brittany's chest, right above where her tank top cut off. The blonde girl felt her own heart flutter at this little sign of affection.

"Hey, San?"

Santana felt the corner of her lip twitch up. _'I'll never get tired of hearing her voice.'_

"Yeah, B?

"If I'm Queen Brittany, does that mean I'm married to a king?" The blonde girl asked curiously.

Santana swallowed nervously. "Well I guess so; I mean if you want to be married to a king you can be."

Brittany frowned slightly. "I don't want to marry a king."

"That's okay, you don't have to." the Latina whispered to her friend.

To Santana's surprise, Brittany let out a frustrated sigh. Confused, the Latina pushed herself up onto her elbows so that she could look at her friend. The blonde girl was clearly deep in thought, her brow was furrowed and she was biting her lip nervously.

"Britt, are you okay?" Santana asked

The taller girl looked at Santana briefly before averting her eyes.

"Brittany?" The Latina asked again.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I don't want to marry a king?" the blonde asked self consciously.

Santana let out a small sigh of relief. "Sure B, why don't you want to marry a king?"

Brittany brought her hand up to cup Santana's cheek. "I don't want to marry a king because I want to marry you."

Santana heard herself gasp. _'She-she wants to marry me? Seriously? My God, I've only ever dreamt of her saying something like this.'_

The blonde girl began to pull her hand away, fearing that she had scared Santana off again. Brittany's sudden movement brought the Latina out of her daydreams of a future with Brittany. She grabbed the blonde's hand and brought it to her lips so she could place a kiss on her palm.

"You'd really marry me?" Santana asked unsurely.

Brittany relaxed under the Latina, all her fear of rejection leaving her mind. "Yes, San, I'd love to marry you some day."

Santana flashed her friend a loving smile. "I don't think I could see myself with anybody but you, Britt."

"So you'll be a Queen with me!" Brittany asked excitedly.

The smaller girl let out a shaky laugh. "Of course, B. Only you."

Brittany squealed happily. "All hail Queen Brittany and Queen Santana!"

Santana giggled as she watched the blonde girl's eyes light up with complete joy. There was nothing that the Latina wouldn't do just to see Brittany happy.

"Brittany?"

"Yes, my Queen?" Brittany asked.

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?" Santana asked, unsure if the taller girl would want to kiss her.

Ocean blue eyes met chocolate brown, and if Brittany's eyes didn't say it all, her excited nod sure did. Santana leaned in then, and very softly, very carefully, pressed her lips against the blonde girl's.

Brittany smiled into the simple kiss, and broke away from Santana to giddily clap her hands together. The darker girl laughed at her best friend's excitement, and flipped herself over so that she was back to staring at the clouds in the sky. Santana scooted closer to Brittany and interlaced their hands again, sighing contentedly at the sheer thought of being able to be the blonde girl's wife.

"Santana?"

"Mm?" the Latina hummed out.

"Do you think that cloud looks like a duck?" Brittany asked excitedly.

Santana laughed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Yeah B, I think it looks exactly like a duck."

Brittany pumped her fist into the air. "I totally rock at this game."

Santana smiled. "You sure do, Britts."

The girl's spent the rest of the day together, staring at the clouds, laughing at each other's interpretations of the shapes, and whispering "I love you's" to one another. At the end of the day, as Santana curled into Brittany on her bed, the Latina suddenly realized that she was no longer jealous of the clouds.

'_Clouds can't have a Queen.'_ Santana thought happily as she let her drowsiness take over.


End file.
